


Honeycomb

by syntheticvision



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020), The Iceman (2012)
Genre: Blackmail, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Forced blowjobs, Housewife Kink, Language, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvision/pseuds/syntheticvision
Summary: Being a good wife to Sheriff Lee Bodecker isn’t that hard until the ice cream man stops at your street.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Plus Size Reader, Lee Bodecker/Reader, Lee Bodecker/You, Robert Pronge/Plus Size Reader, Robert Pronge/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Honeycomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [river_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/gifts).



> Please read the tags - this is a dark fic and do not venture further if these subjects upset you. This is a gift for @river-soul that I posted on Tumblr but wanted to have it here as well.

Wiping your wet hands on your apron, you rush to set down your husband’s plate as you hear the sound of the key crunching into the lock, surveying the table to make sure nothing is out of place. The silverware is spaced evenly apart, the steam still rising in light curls above the steak, vegetables and mashed potatoes. It never gets easier, wondering what mood Lee will be in once he steps through the door. With a low hum in his smoky voice, you relax your shoulders a bit, hearing the jingle of his keys before they are placed on the hook.

“Aren’t you a pretty sight,” Lee praises as you look up from adjusting the tablecloth. “Don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you all dressed up and pretty for me.”

His leather jacket is gone, still in his uniform as he looks around the dining room. You know it’s not just out of appreciation. He’s also making sure everything looks pristine and perfect.

You manage a small smile, still nervous as you let go of the linen, heels tapping quickly to meet him as you kiss him softly on the lips, his hands settling on your hips, the intensity of the kiss deepening as his tongue slides into your mouth.

“Dinner looks good, honeycomb,” he says, your mouths parting as he licks his lips. “You taste good too.”

It would be easy to say you learned by trial and error. More like trial and pain. You were never much for cooking, Lee plucking you right after you finished high school. Your mother was a good cook but after you were married, you saw them less and less until it was by phone call only. Lee was always possessive. Over his sister Sandy and now, over you.

As much as he badmouthed his sister, you were held to a much higher standard. Sandy couldn’t be helped, Lee would say when he punished you. You on the other hand, just needed a strong hand and you’d abide.

And abide, you did.

You watch him cut his steak, holding your breath as he takes the first bite as he sits across from you. At the sight of his eyes closing briefly and a purr of satisfaction, you finally let yourself exhale, careful to make sure you eat slowly so as to not spill on your beautiful dress. You were amassing a large collection, tailored just for you. Lee loved your body, especially your curves and your thighs, he would tell you, were one of his favorite things about you. The dresses cost a fortune, Lee likes to remind you, helping you button them each morning. The clothes you wear are for his eyes only and for that reason alone, he likes you to stay inside.

“Call me paranoid, but I don’t want no one lookin’ at what’s mine,” he’d tell you before he sent you off to the kitchen with a swat to your backside.

When you used to question, he’d weave you tales of what he’s encountered on his job. People straying away from their homes who go missing, only to turn up dead. Sometimes intact and other times not. There were terrible, evil people out there, Lee would remind you, the belt slicing through the air as you cried against the gag.

He finishes his dinner quickly, leaning back in his chair as his lips twitch into a smile.

“I think you outdid yourself tonight, honey,” Lee murmurs, undoing his belt as it clinks against the table, the chair gently pushing back as you stand to collect the dishes.

His belly slightly sags once it isn’t contained by his belt and you notice he isn’t reaching to hand you his plate.

“Come on over here,” Lee instructs, his legs slightly parting as you make your way toward him. He places a heavy arm around the small of your back, pulling you against him.

“I need that sweet little mouth. Can you do that for me?” He asks, knowing that you won’t deny him.

You never can.

Without a second thought, you lower yourself to your knees, the points of your heels nudging into the floor that you’d freshly mopped hours ago. Your expert fingers pull down his zipper, pulling out his cock, giving it a few slow pumps as Lee smiles lazily as you bend your head to take him into your mouth.

“God, that’s good,” Lee breathes, his hand caressing the top of your head as he applies just enough pressure on your scalp so that your head lifts. “Love seeing your pretty lips around my cock.”

He’s trained you for this, swallowing him to the root as his other hand comes to rest against your cheek, his thumb brushing against your cheek gently. A gentle gesture as the vulgar sounds of your mouth fill the dining room.

“Got me the prettiest wife, don’t I? Body of a goddess and the mouth of an angel,” Lee groans as your lips suck against him, saliva collecting at the seams of your mouth. “Been looking forward to this all day.”

His hands go to the back of your head as he fucks your throat, gentle at first as you gag when he pushes deeper inside, knowing better than to move as he lets out a lusty shuddering sigh.

“Hands, honey,” Lee instructs, pulling out of your mouth just enough for you to get your hands around his length. “Give it a nice kiss before it goes back inside.”

Your lips close around the tip as you pull the head of his cock into your mouth, tongue collecting the heavy drops of precum. Swears pour from Lee’s mouth as his fingers clamp down on your head, sliding back inside your mouth as he cums, your mouth trained well so you don’t spill a drop as you open your eyes, Lee’s head falling back as he tries to breathe.

Opening your mouth, he lifts up to see your filled mouth, lips wet with saliva as he grunts in approval.

“Got it all? Every last drop?”

You’re careful when you nod, his genuine smile that you love on display as his finger touches your chin to close your mouth as you swallow.

“Good girl. Never gonna get tired of seeing that mouth all filled. Been saving it all for you since this morning.”

You steady yourself on his thighs as he tucks himself back into his pants, only to have him reach under your dress, his hands caressing your thighs as he massages them with his calloused fingers.

“These are mine, aren’t they? Every bit of you is but these,” Lee says with a long gaze as you stand still, his fingers trailing to your inner thighs. “Here’s where I lose it. Hidden under these pretty little dresses. Thick, beautiful thighs and that sweet honey of yours.”

His fingers brush against your clit as you lower your head. There’s the rule of no undergarments when he gets home and you bite down on your lip as his fingertips slide between your slick folds. You anticipate the feeling of his finger filling you before he removes his hand, your disappointment shown as you blink, a smirk spreading over his lips.

“Dishes,” he reminds you, giving you a slight nod, bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste your slick. “Gotta finish your chores before you get your reward.”

You push back the frustration as you clench your thighs, removing the plates from the table, turning on the faucet to let the water heat up. The scrape of the chair is behind you, Lee shuffling to the bedroom to change out of his uniform. Before you set foot in the bedroom, you know that the kitchen has to be thoroughly cleaned.

The exhaustion makes your eyes burn, folding the dish towel over the stove railing before you ease the small ache in your back. Your mind already thinks ahead to the morning. He’ll need his eggs, bacon and pancakes. You’re aware that he likes the way the diner makes them, something about buttermilk in the batter that makes them extra fluffy. Yours just don’t taste the same, he reminds you from time to time.

Enough for you to stop making them.

You remember how that conversation went when you decided to switch out the pancakes with fruit.

_“No pancakes?” Lee had inquired, looking down at his plate._

_“Y-You said the diner makes them better than I do,” you said quietly, watching as his face twisted into displeasure._

_“Did I ask you to stop making ‘em?”_

_You knew that tone. The question has been innocent enough but it was laced with anger, the tick in his jaw making you turn around to open the cupboard before the cabinet was shut by his hand, his nose in your hair as he inhaled._

_“Pretty little wife I got,” Lee praised, pressing you against the counter. “But real dumb at times, aren’t ya?”_

_“I can make them,” you rushed out, the heels of your palms pressing against the counter as you felt your dress rustle over your thighs._

_“No time,” Lee reminded you, bending you over the counter as you felt the hum of the zipper on his pants._

_“I’m a loyal guy, honeycomb,” Lee promised you, your teeth gritting as you focused on the daisies that were growing outside in the backyard, the slide of his cock pushing into you as you struggled to adjust to him. “Wouldn’t want me to entertain one of those waitresses at the diner, would you?”_

_“N-No,” you denied, his hands gripping your stomach as he rutted into you, his breath hot against your ear._

_“Thought so,” Lee strained, his pace punishing as you took it, shuddering breaths against the tiled counter. “You’ll make ‘em good enough eventually. I trained you to take me and you’ll do that too.”_

_With a final low grunt, you felt his warmth spread inside you, your hands balled into fists as he eased out of you, slapping your backside hard as you yelped in pain._

_“No time to eat. You distracted me,” Lee accused, pulling out of you. You heard the zip of his pants before he moved away from you. “Have a good day.”_

You shake your head.

Pancakes. You made sure he bought buttermilk from the store so you could make them the way he likes, opening the fridge to check before you finally head to bed.

Lee is awake, waiting for you as you unzip your dress, his eyes on you as you unclasp your bra.

“You see why I don’t let you go outside, right? Imagine seeing some stranger looking at those big, beautiful tits,” he drawls out. “Can’t get enough of you.”

When you slip on your nightgown and pull back the blankets, you’re tired and ready to sleep, anxious to get started on his breakfast for the morning. He’s trained you into a routine you don’t want to break. When you finally lie down, his hand travels down your belly, hauling you up against him as you squeeze your eyes shut.

“Lee, I’m tired,” you try to reply, his lips coasting down your neck as his hand moves up under your nightgown.

“I wasn’t finished with you,” Lee assures you, his erection apparent at the tent in his pajama pants. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

When he rolls you over onto your back, he parts your thighs, rucking up your gown to your chest.

“One day, this nice, pretty, soft stomach is going to be full and round with our little one, ain’t it?” Lee asks, pressing a kiss above your navel, your stomach fluttering at the touch.

You know that’s his goal. He reminds you ever so often about your duty as a wife.

His lips meet yours, his hands pulling at your thighs, eager and hungry as the last bit of your slick wetness is felt on his fingers.

“Gonna stuff you full of me, honeycomb. Make you beg for it like you end up doing when you’re close.”

He’s right. You know this as his fingers ease up inside you, your cunt clamping down on whatever he gives you. It started with a single finger when you first got married. Too tight to take anything else as he promised you’d take him eventually. Even when you didn’t want to, your body surprised you.

Like now, as your thighs tremble as his fingers work their magic, his mouth trailing kisses down your collarbone to your breasts. His fingers scissor you slowly, your walls constricting around his fingers as you squeeze your eyes shut, body heating up with every touch of his hand as you grip the fitted sheet below you.

“That’s right,” Lee pants, grabbing your hand and placing it over his clothed erection. “You do that to me. Go ahead, feel it.”

Your fingers pull at the waistband of his pants, tugging them down until his cock springs free. When you grip him, he stifles back a groan, hard and hot under your touch as your thumb presses against the underside of his cock. A few pumps and he arches into your hand, unable to wait any longer as he presses his thighs against yours, pinning you to the bed.

You like when he’s like this, full of want, belly full and patient. This Lee you can fantasize about when you’re washing the dishes or ironing his uniforms.

“You know why I call you honeycomb, don’t cha?” Lee asks against your lips as he slides up inside you with a guttural groan of pleasure. “You’re sweet everywhere. My favorite candy is right here. Right between these thighs.”

Though his pace is slow, the strokes are deep, as if he’s trying to tunnel inside you, bury himself there forever like he’s promised you so many times over.

Your breath collapses into a whimper, Lee’s once light blue eyes now a dark blue under the low light as he smirks.

“Take me to heaven, sweetheart,” he directs you, his hands under your thighs as his fingers press into your soft flesh. “Gonna fill you up good and proper.”

Your surrender is swift, the bed rocking violently with his exertion, tapping against the wall that you used to count down until he was finished. But he knows your body better than you do now, your fingernails scraping against his back, the thin white shirt already damp with sweat. When he’s sweet Lee, you want to take him higher just to see the satisfied smile on his face.

The wet sounds of skin slapping against skin send you over the edge, Lee’s hard breaths against your neck as a bead of sweat drops down your neck. When your fingers move from his shoulders to his neck, holding him closer, you can swear he’s whispering some sort of praise that ends before it finishes as he comes, spilling inside you as he swears with a shudder.

“Jesus,” Lee groans, pulling out of you quickly. “Almost had me not breathin’ there for a second. Getting better each time.”

Without ceremony, he flops onto his side, turning off the light and leaving you in darkness. You struggle to sit up, thighs still aching with how hard he held them. There will be bruises tomorrow, you’re sure of it. The dresses hide them well.

When you head to the bathroom, you’re careful to not make too much noise, turning on the faucet as you place your washcloth underneath the running water before you clean yourself off. For now, he’s appeased and that’s the best you can do until tomorrow.

🍯

You weren’t allowed to leave the house.

That was Lee’s order, always given to you before he left for work much like he did this morning, threatening you with whatever punishment he’d eventually dole out once he was home. You’d been young when he sweet talked you into being his little wife, walking home on the side of the road after finishing one of your shifts at the furniture store, rain coming down heavy and you without an umbrella.

A few dates before he asked you to be his girl and you’d been over the moon. No one had paid you a lick of attention before, not like how Lee did, constantly piling you with compliments and gifts and before you knew it, you were married, ushered into a brand new home. A gilded cage as you’d come to find out.

You’d gotten used to it now, never leaving the house. The farthest you’d gone was in the backyard to pick lemons from your tree and tend to your small garden.

But your curiosity gets the better of you when you hear the ice cream truck, winding down the road slowly until it stops a block away, the music still faint as you hummed along. You remembered the tune from when you were a child and nostalgia flows through you at the thought.

Lee never left money in the house but you’ve collected nickels and dimes that fall into the couch cushions from where he sits. One time you ended up with over three dollars in change. This is all due to the fact he stops off at the gas station to buy his candies, shoving the excess change into his pockets and now falls into your accepting hands.

Today, the truck was back, your legs sinking into the couch cushions as you looked out the window curiously. You could get an ice cream. You have enough money hidden in your coffee tin. Technically it would still be on property, you reason as you slip on your shoes. You open the door, hesitating as you see a man lean out from the truck, dark glasses framing his face. Suddenly the walk seems longer than it did prior and you stare at the ice cream truck, refusing to move.

“Hey there little lady,” he calls out to you. “You got a sweet tooth?”

You slam the door at his question, heart beating fast at the danger of it. You aren’t supposed to talk to strangers either. Lee always says that people are out to get you on account of you being so sweet and trusting. This ice cream man in his white shirt and black tie, as friendly as he seemed, is still a stranger.

You open the door slightly, peeking your head out to see him still there, forearms leaning on the window, his dark hair around his shoulders. Longer than fashionable but his face, from what you can see, is handsome and you tilt your head to the side. It’s been months since you had an actual conversation with someone other than Lee.

“What’s your favorite ice cream? I got rocket pops, strawberry shortcake, screwballs,” he fired off, still staring at you. “What’ll it be?”

“What’s a screwball?” you ask, the man peering at you as he puts his hand up to his ear.

“Can’t hear you sweetheart,” the man says. “Come closer and I’ll get you whatever you want.”

The change clinks in your palm as you head down the steps, looking around to make sure it is safe before you reach him. The man lets out a low whistle of appreciation as he sees you.

“Well now, ain’t you a pretty little thing,” he praises, his gaze dropping to your wedding band. “Married? That’s a shame.”

You ignore his comment, your eyes sweeping over the pictures of the ice cream. Rocket pops are your favorite but the one he had called out was nowhere to be found on the side of the truck. You look around nervously to make sure no one is coming before you clear your throat.

“Screwball?” you ask, your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “I don’t see it.”

“Ah, shit,” he replies with a laugh. “I gotta update my menu. A screwball is cherry ice, got some gum balls in it. Something like that.”

Cherry ice sounded delicious and you lick your lips absentmindedly at the thought.

“I’ll take one of those,” you decide.

The ice cream man raises an eyebrow over his sunglasses.

“That’s quite the tongue you have. You sure you’d be able to handle it?”

“Yes,” you answer, holding up your change to him.

“You know, let me see if I even have any more,” he responds, turning his back on you to look inside his freezer as you look around nervously.

The last thing you need to see is Lee driving down the street. You don’t want to imagine your punishment if he sees you outside. You silently wish the man would hurry up when he turns around, scratching his head.

“Looks like there might be one in there but I can’t seem to reach it. Bad back,” he groans, arching his back as he rubs it.

You look around once more. Too risky, you decide, taking a step back.

“That’s okay,” you declined, your gaze going back to the menu.

“You’re welcome to it if you just want to grab it. I promise no funny business. I’ll even let you have it for free.”

You chew on your lower lip at his offer.

“I can’t,” you finally say with a shake of your head..

“Are you looking for someone?”

“My husband,” you answer nervously, your free hand twisting at your skirt.

At that, the ice cream man gives you a smile.

“Protective husband, eh?”

“He is,” you agree with a nod. “I should be going.”

“You don’t want your ice cream?”

“I’m alright. Thank you,” you decline once more as the ice cream man holds up his hand for you to stop.

“Trouble at home? How about this. I’ll let you take the screwball and I’ll let you take a treat home for him. Everybody wins.”

“M-Maybe,” you agreed, taking one last look down at the empty street.

“Hi Mrs. Bodecker!” a little boy calls out as he rides past you on his bike.

You fist the coins into your palm as the ice cream man leans forward, heat building in your face.

“Well, well, well,” the ice cream man draws out. “Got a celebrity in my midst. Mrs. Lee Bodecker. Word on the street is that you aren’t supposed to be outside.”

“I… I was just going back inside,” you lie, taking another step back. “You know Lee?”

“Let’s just say that we’ve crossed paths a few times. Done some work for him in the past. Tell you what, sweet cheeks. You come get your ice cream and I’ll send you home with one for Lee and we won’t tell a soul. If he asks how you got it, you can say a neighbor gave it to you.”

You’d accepted gifts in the past but none that Lee ever trusted to consume, especially when it came to cooking. Maybe you could just take your ice cream and not deal with trying to explain it to Lee.

“Okay,” you say finally, taking another look before you take a step forward.

“Perfect. Come on over to the other side and I’ll let you grab what you want.”

The door swings open and the ice cream man stares down at you, nodding appreciatively as he extends his hand.

“Watch your step,” he warns, pulling you up gently as you lift your foot up. “My friends call me Mr. Freezy, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

Once you are inside, he opens the freezer box and stands back.

“Might have to get your hand all the way down in there,” he instructs with a nod.

You peer down into it and bend, trying to feel around for it. There are the standard ice creams and popsicles and you strain your arm to reach further.

“Any luck?” he asks behind you, his body close to yours. “Sometimes you gotta bend down deeper.”

When you stick your hand down further, your fingers feel around a cup as you pluck something from the depths as you feel a warm hand under your dress, trailing up the back of your thigh until you feel the press of a palm against your backside. When you gasp and pull away in surprise, the ice cream man grins.

“Couldn’t help myself, Mrs. Bodecker. Lee always says he has a sweet wife at home and sweet you are. Hiding all this under that pretty little dress. Does he wear these thighs like earmuffs?”

You balk at his words, dropping the ice cream before he soothes you with a finger over his lips.

“Sure are jumpy. It was only a question, Mrs. Bodecker. Cat got your tongue?”

“I have to go.”

“I’m sure you do. Wouldn’t want ol Lee to be worried about where his wife is. He certainly wouldn’t want to know she was inside of an ice cream truck, getting felt up by the friendly neighborhood ice cream man.”

His hand brushes against yours as he hands you the ice cream cup before he opens the door.

“Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Bodecker,” Mr. Freezy called out. “You can call me Robert. I’m sure we’ll meet again soon.”

🍯

You don’t dare mention a single thing about your day when Lee comes home, the same routine of sitting across from him as you watch him eat. You still replay the words in your head from the man who says he knows Lee and you wonder, as Lee cuts his chicken with his fork and knife, if he already knows. You’ve heard Lee entertaining the thought of getting rid of his competition, especially now that he’ll be up for re-election in a few months.

“You feelin’ alright?”

Lee’s question breaks you out of your thoughts as you force a smile. He holds up his fork, a piece of chicken still impaled on it as he points it at you.

“You’ve been quiet all through dinner. Didn’t ask me how my day was,” he continues before he shoves the fork into his mouth.

“Did you have a good day?” you recite, picking at your vegetables as he swallows his bite of food.

“Not terrible,” he replies, leaning back in his chair as the fork and knife clatter onto the empty plate. He undoes his belt as he sighs, wiping his mouth lazily with a napkin. “Gotta leave early tomorrow morning. Got some folks interested in helping me with my re-election campaign. Big pockets. Won’t be back until late. Don’t wait up but I want my dinner when I come home.”

“Yes, Lee. Of course,” you answer, pushing around a piece of potato as he leans forward.

“You sure you’re alright? I gave you a nice compliment earlier this morning about your pancakes, didn’t I?”

“You did,” you confirm with a nod. “Just a little tired.”

“Hmm.”

At his eyebrow raise, you focus on your plate.

“Come here,” he orders.

You push your heels back as the chair moves backward before you stand, smoothing down your skirt as you stand next to him.

“That’s why you look different today. Where’s that pretty dress I left out for you?” Lee asks, examining your skirt and blouse. “You had it on before I left.”

“I was clumsy and I got some dirt on it earlier when I was out in the garden,” you lie, his hands slipping under your skirt as they travel up to your underwear as he tugs them down.

“Those dresses aren’t cheap,” he reminds you, the material pooling at your feet as he spreads your thighs. “I pay a lot of money to make sure you look good. You’re gonna rack up my dry cleaning bill.”

His thumb brushes against your clit and you freeze, his eyes locked on yours as the toothpick moves against his lips.

“Bad enough Sandy’s been asking me for money. Can’t have my own sweet wife draining me dry, too.”

His fingers breach your entrance as you steady yourself with a hand on the table, his other hand squeezing your thigh as the toothpick travels to the other side of his mouth.

“What are you hidin’ from me, hmm? I know you better than you know yourself. Tell me what’s wrong.”

His fingers curl up inside you and your hips move forward as your knees slightly buckle at the pleasure.

“Where did my pretty little wife put that dress?”

His knuckles brush against your slick walls as you bite down on your lower lip. The red stain on your dress from the ice cream took a while to get out but it needs one more wash before you can put it back into your repertoire.

Your eyes squeeze shut as his fingers work you open, your breath catching in your throat as he hums to himself.

“Checked the closet,” he informs you, inserting another finger as your eyes flutter open. “Not there either. Not in the bathroom sinks, either.”

Like a dog after a bone, Lee pulls you forward, your shoes scraping on the floor as he pulls his fingers out of you, pulling you onto his lap.

“Open,” he instructs, pushing his fingers inside your mouth. “Now, I had a thought... “

You dutifully lick them clean, swirling your tongue around his fingers as he continues to stare at you.

“That maybe that dress got soiled for a different reason. You wouldn’t have gone outside, would you, honeycomb?”

Your mouth is still full of Lee’s fingers as you shake your head.

His fingers leave your mouth as he wipes them on his napkin, leaning in to kiss you as his tongue explores your mouth.

Your heart skips a beat at the thought of him knowing. You’d been so careful to make sure no one else saw you and you immediately begin to wonder if the ice cream man had told him something. After the crude way he’d touched you earlier, you’d changed out of everything and showered.

“Still sweet,” Lee says finally, lifting you up by the hand before he pats you on the backside. “Guess you’re in the clear. My paranoia these days has been actin’ up. Be a good girl and clean up.”

You fumble toward the sink, carrying the plates as you turn on the faucet, feeling Lee’s stare on you before you hear him shuffle down the hallway and you exhale harshly, scrubbing the plates slowly to pass the time before you have to go to bed.

🍯

Lee gives you a kiss on your cheek before he shrugs into his leather jacket, his arms around your shoulders as he looks at you carefully.

“You be good while I’m gone.”

“I will,” you answer. “I’ll bake you a peach pie before you get home.”

“Won’t taste as good as you do,” Lee says with a wink before he heads out the door.

You listen for the car as it starts up and then backs out of the driveway before he takes off.

You don’t expect the knock at the door while you’re ironing Lee’s work pants and you carefully tiptoe to the front door, your heart sinking into your belly at the sight of the long haired man.

“Mrs. Bodecker? Are you home?”

Your mouth clamps shut, your palms pressing against the door as you hold your breath.

“I wanted to drop off a little gift for you. I know you’re home. Open up or I’ll have to tell Lee your little secret.”

With shaky fingers, you open the door slowly, cracking it just a tad as the man smiles at you.

“Good morning, Mrs. Bodecker. Nice to see you.”

In his hand is a popsicle, still wrapped in a shiny paper as he holds it out to you.

“You left so quickly the other afternoon that I didn’t get a chance to make sure Lee had a treat. Though with a wife like you at home, I’m not sure he needs it.”

When you don’t move, Robert scoffs gently and holds it out closer to you.

“I don’t bite. Go on, take it. It’s for him.”

When you reach for it reluctantly, he lets you take as he looks out at the exterior of your house.

“This what a sheriff’s salary will get you?” Robert asks with a low whistle of appreciation. “All the jobs I do and all I got is a shitty one bedroom apartment. You’re living the good life.”

“T-Thank you,” you reply timidly, trying to close the door back before you see a flash of his boot.

“Where’s your manners, gorgeous? Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

You shake your head at his question, heart pounding in your chest.

“That’s not neighborly of you,” Robert warns, running a hand through his wavy hair. “I’m sure you were raised right. Wouldn’t want Lee to know that you’ve been rude, would you? I’m just checking in on you. Like a good friend to Lee would do.”

“He’s never mentioned you,” you shoot back and Robert peers over his sunglasses at you.

“I’m one of his more quiet acquaintances. Lee’s been a busy man, darlin’ and he’s made some enemies. I take care of them for him. But I’m sure he’s never told you that. I could use a drink of water, if you’d be so kind.”

Reluctantly, you open the door wider as Robert passes through, slipping off his white jacket that he tosses over the couch as you close the door behind him.

“Very nice,” Robert compliments, looking around the living room. “Like something out of a Rockwell painting. He’s trained you good. Right down to the pearls and heels.”

You ignore him, rushing to the kitchen to give him a glass of water as he puts his hands on his hips, looking around the scene in front of him.

When you return, he takes the water, downing it quickly as he smacks his lips loudly.

“That hit the spot. Hell on my back driving that truck and dealing with brats these days. Not that you would know what that’s like. Though I can’t imagine Lee won’t knock you up eventually. Would fit in nicely with his upcoming election, don’t you think?”

He hands you back the glass and you place it in the sink when you hear him coming up behind you, caging his body over yours.

“You got a real nice body, Mrs. Bodecker. I like the sway of your hips and this,” Robert praises as he presses his hands into your backside, lifting it up as the force bends you slightly over the sink, “Is even better. Curves everywhere I touch. Just meant to take a cock.”

You stifle back a shout as he pulls you hips against him, his erection pressing against your ass.

“I want a little taste of what he keeps at home. It’s only fair.”

“No,” you whisper harshly, trying to struggle out of his grasp.

“Honey, do you know what I do to people? Hell, there’s three of them in my freezer. I’d just cleaned it out before I saw you the other day. I got a lot of jobs and some of them aren’t pretty. I’d hate to have to add you to that collection. I’m sure Lee would miss you.”

You tremble as his hands go back under your dress, tugging down your underwear as he shushes you against your ear.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Robert promises. “I’ll leave your cunt for your husband but that mouth… I want it wrapped around my cock and you’re gonna do it because you’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

A tear slides down your cheek as you shake your head, Robert’s fingers creeping along your inner thighs.

“If you don’t then I’ll tell him about your little escape outside. How you invited me in. A stranger, no less.”

His fingers roughly press up inside you and you yelp, a sharp grab of your thighs making you silent.

“I don’t wanna hear a word out of that mouth. Lee owes me a lot. I put up with so much shit because he has a big mouth. Talks a big game. I don’t need to hear it from you. On your knees, pretty girl.”

When his fingers are pulled from you, he licks them clean, his tongue slipping over his red lips as he nods in appreciation.

“You really are sweet. Maybe I’ll get a taste of that on my tongue for later.”

You carefully get to your knees, the skirt of your dress pooling onto the floor as Robert unzips his pants, the belt clinking against the side as you look down at the pattern of the linoleum.

“Don’t seem so shy,” Robert says crudely. “You got into position so quickly so I know this isn’t a first time thing for you.”

Your face burns with humiliation as you stare up at him, his cock long but not as thick as Lee’s as you take a deep breath. If you do this, you hope it will be over before you know it.

“Come on,” Robert urges. “You act like you’ve never seen a dick before. You know what to do.”

You open your mouth slowly as he guides himself inside, pushing past your lips as he groans at the warmth of your mouth.

“Jesus,” he groans as he closes his eyes for a moment. “That’s good. That’s real good.”

You try not to gag as he pushes it deeper into your mouth and down your throat, his hand at your neck as he hums in appreciation.

“Good fit, ain’t it?” he asks with a dark laugh. “Love seeing girls on their knees like this but you… you take the cake.”

As you hollow out your cheeks to suck him inside your mouth, his hands are in your hair, your mouth working him over as you lick and suck as drops of precum land on your tongue. He doesn’t taste like Lee. Not bad but different - another reason your shame makes you lower your eyes as he grunts above you loudly.

He isn’t gentle as he finds a rhythm, his lips rolling through his teeth as you try to steady yourself on his thighs.

“Am I bruising your pretty little mouth?” Robert asks, cracking a dark smile as you try to nod, his fingers sliding against your scalp as he pulls your head closer, his cock sliding deeper down your throat. “Too bad. Should have taken me up on my offer.”

Tears roll down your cheeks, dripping black with your mascara.

“I like the tears, sweetheart. Nice change of pace from the ones I usually get to service me. Bet your husband doesn’t make you cry like this, does he?”

Your mouth is stuffed full of him, his hands at your head as he fucks your throat with a low groan.

“Gotta get me a housewife,” Robert mutters, looking down at you as you close your eyes in shame. “But then again, I guess I already got one, don’t I?”

He pulls your head against him, swallowing him to the root as you gag.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Robert warns. “I feel a hint of teeth and you’re in for it. Give me a reason to put a belt to this soft ass you got.”

His finger taps you on the jaw and you open your eyes.

“Look at me,” Robert directs, sweat sheening on his forehead. “That’s it. You look at me when you’re taking me down your throat.”

You know he’s close by how he speeds up his movements, only to spill down your throat as you’re forced to swallow every bit.

“Fuck,” Robert growls as he watches your throat bob. “I wish I had this waiting at home for me. Lee doesn’t fucking deserve you.”

When he pulls out, you wipe your mouth, Robert’s pants zipping up quickly as he smiles down at you. You try to ignore the wetness between your thighs, your body betraying you as you squeeze your thighs closed.

“He’d win re-election just with your mouth alone,” Robert continues, straightening his tie. “I’ll keep your little secret, Mrs. Bodecker. Might come back in a few days, get a taste of what you’re hiding in between those thighs. You have a good day.”

At the close of the door, you don’t hesitate to rush into the bathroom, stripping out of your clothes as you grab your toothbrush and brush your teeth in the shower, your tears dripping down your face as your scrub every inch of your body and brush your teeth three times.

You wash your dress and iron it, placing it back on as you force yourself to continue on with your chores. Lee can’t know what you’ve done and now you’re aware of his exploits that he’s never shared with you. It would explain the disappearance of one Milton Crumm, who had embarrassed Lee at a social function. He’d been gone at least six months and now you wondered if Lee knew exactly what happened to him.

🍯

The peach pie is cooling on the rack when you hear the key in the door. You’ve set everything out that you need to and you turn around just in time to see Lee.

You rush forward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he holds you against him, kissing you deeply as you cling to his jacket.

“Smells good in here,” he observes, letting you go as you let him continue on. “And I got my peach pie, after all.”

“It’s still cooling,” you remind him. “But I made your favorite.”

He pulls out his chair, sitting down as he looks over his meatloaf and mashed potatoes. As he eats, he stares at you from time to time, your eyes focused once more on your food as you pepper him with questions, trying to keep things normal before he clears his throat.

“Enough about my day,” he interrupts, leaning his arms on the table. “Let’s focus on you, sweetheart. You seemed to get a lot done while I was gone.”

You nod, finishing the last of your dinner, trying to hold his stare as he smirks.

“I forgot, I left something in the living room. Would you mind grabbing it for me?”

You push back your chair, eager to do what he asks of you. Once you reach the living room, you freeze.

Robert’s white jacket is placed over Lee’s and you’re silent as you hear Lee calling out behind you.

“Did you find it? Bring it here.”

“What am I bringing?” you call back, hands shaking as you clasp your hands together.

“Don’t play dumb, honey,” Lee says behind you, making you jump. “The white jacket. Is that a gift for me? Because if it is, I don’t think it fits.”

His hand grabs the back of your neck and you whimper in pain as he pulls you toward him.

“I have rules for a goddamn reason and there’s only one sonabitch who wears a white jacket that I know of. You let Pronge in his house, did you?”

Lee’s dark stare brings tears to your eyes as you lower your head. He shakes you roughly and his fingers grasp at the roots of your hair.

“You answer me when I’m talking to you. Was he inside this house?”

“Yes,” you whisper, sniffling as he lets you go, nearly pushing you off of him as you whirl around. “B-But he said he knew you.”

“I don’t give a shit. Sandy doesn’t even set foot in this house. What made you think it was okay for you to let him in, hmm? He ply you with compliments? Tell you we were friends? Thought that you were smarter than that. Did you fuck him? Did that asshole get a taste of my honey pot?”

“N-No,” you deny, tears rolling down your cheeks. “He didn’t stay long.”

“Could have hid the jacket like you hid that dress with the stain,” Lee mutters, casually circling around you. “I know you hid it because I found it. Went outside after all, didn’t you?”

The slap across your face makes you cry out in surprise as you hold your cheek.

“Goddamn it,” Lee roars. “After all I’ve done for you. You disobeyed me twice. Get inside the bedroom. I don’t want to see you right now.”

“Lee,” you sob, trying to reach out for him as he pushes you away. “Please, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry would indicate a mistake. Twice isn’t a mistake. Go.”

You run to the room, closing the door behind you as you topple onto the bed. You hear the sound of something crashing before the door opens and slams shut. The pillow stifles your heavy sobs, your body tired and afraid of what he will do.

The door to the bedroom opens as Lee stands in the entryway. You can smell the alcohol on him and you clutch the pillow to your chest as he scoffs.

“So he got a taste of you, did he?”

You lower your head into the pillow as Lee swears loudly.

“I pride myself on making sure you’re a good girl for me. That nice body of yours, pressed up against me, that’s my sense of comfort in these times. But you won’t get a lick of that anymore. Gonna breed you like I promised but no more, honeycomb. No more fancy dresses, no more nice gifts. Not since you want to have a man that isn’t me cum down that throat of yours.”

“No,” you protest with a cry. “I’m sorry, Lee. Please believe me.”

The weight of his knees dips the mattress down as he spreads your thighs roughly.

“The hell I will. You’re gonna be on your back for the next few days. Gotta make sure I get you nice and filled before Robert comes back.”

Your mouth drops open as you try to fight him off.

“No!” you shout, his hand covering your mouth as he hushes you.

“Re-election is right around the corner,” Lee reminds you. “Can’t have him mouthing off until I win. So you’re gonna give me my honey and he’ll get that mouth of yours. Better hope it takes, honey. Otherwise he’ll be wanting more than I’m willing to let him have.”

As he pushes up inside you, your head falls back against the pillow.

“Thighs like earmuffs, eh?” Lee chuckles to himself. “Better thank your thighs for the cushion because I plan to pound the shit out of this honey pot.”


End file.
